The barrier between Real world and Anime
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: When exploring her auntie's house, Maisie comes across a door. What will happen when she finds the Host Club and the world of Ouran Highschool Host Club on the other side of the door? HikaruXOC TamakiXHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

The Barrier between

Summary: When exploring her auntie's house, Maisie comes across a door. What will happen when she finds the Host Club and the world of Ouran Highschool Host Club on the other side of the door?

**Chapter 1**

**Maisie's POV**

I never expected to find the Host Club. I didn't even know that the door existed. I'm surprised that I was the first one to find the door. I mean, I was only visiting. My cousins live there and didn't even know about the door.

Let me bring you up to speed. I came across this door while exploring my auntie's house. I came across the door. I opened it and found the Host Club on the other side of it.

I should tell you what happened.

I was staying with my auntie for three weeks as my parents were on a business trip. I had gotten bored of watching TV. I went into the kitchen, got a packet of Oreos and picked up my Nintendo DSi from the kitchen table where I had left it.

My cousins Leo, Danny, George and Charlie were outside playing football. I went down a long hallway looking around. There was a window on the right hand side. I could see my cousins playing football outside.

I put the packet of Oreos in my pocket of my purple hoodie and put my Nintendo DSi in my trouser pocket.

I saw a white door with a golden handle at the end of the hallway. I tilted my head and walked towards it.

I put my hand on the handle and opened the door slowly. I was met with a bright light. I blinked a few times.

When my vision cleared, I saw a room with many tables and chairs but the room was massive. The room also had chandeliers. Also very fancy decorating.

It was the most beautiful and fanciest room I had ever seen.

"Woah.." I said looking around. I stepped forward into the room.

There was a table with cake on it. There was chocolate and strawberry cake. I took a piece and ate it. It was delicious.

I wondered if I should go back and tell my cousins or go exploring.

Well, my cousins wouldn't believe me anyway. So I decided to go exploring. I didn't know where this place was, so I decided to find out.

I closed the door and went out of the room. I saw a sign. Which was in Japanese. It said 'Music Room 3'

I was in Japan? Since when? Last time I checked, I was in England.

Where the hell was I?

**Chapter done. **

**Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Barrier between

Summary: When exploring her auntie's house, Maisie comes across a door. What will happen when she finds the Host Club and the world of Ouran Highschool Host Club on the other side of the door?

**Chapter 2**

**Maisie's POV**

I walked down some stairs and found out that this was Ouran Academy. A private school. Some girls looked at me and whispered "she's a commoner" I looked at them and rolled my eyes. Then gave them the middle finger. (cause I'm classy)

They gasped. I smirked and laughed. I did the rock and roll sign while I walked away.

I walked around the school amazed.

"Wow, this is bigger than my school!" I said to myself. My ringtone went off in my pocket. I had it in my pocket. I had forgotten it was there. My ringtone was 'Avril Lavigne- Rock N Roll'

"Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll

I don't care about my make-up  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say, "So what (what)?"

I don't care if I'm a misfit  
I like it better than the hipster bullshit  
I am the mother frickin' princess  
You still love it

Some some how - it's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how it really goes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Town one day  
You're the only one that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey

Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never gonna to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say, "Me too" (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted

Some some how - it's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how the story goes  
Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll'

I sung along quietly to the song. I took my phone out of pocket.

It was my friend Rebecca. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Maisie." Rebecca said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine." she replied. "You?"

"I'm fine." I said. "What you up to?"

"Nothing much." she replied.

"Same." I said. We talked on the phone while I walked around the school. I saw a ginger boy looking at me. He had golden eyes and orange hair. I nodded at him and he nodded back. I smiled at him.

Then he walked off.

"Maisie?" Rebecca asked.

"I've got to go." I said.

"Okay. Bye." Rebecca said and hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and caught up to the boy. He turned to look at me.

"Hi. I'm Maisie." I said holding my hand out to him. He shook my hand.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." he said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

We walked up to the music room, talking.

I think I like him.

**Chapter Done. **

**Read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Barrier between Real world and Anime

Summary: When exploring her auntie's house, Maisie comes across a door. What will happen when she finds the Host Club and the world of Ouran Highschool Host Club on the other side of the door?

**Chapter 3**

**Maisie's POV**

I looked at Hikaru. We walked into the music room. He looked at me.

"So Maisie, how did you get here?" he asked. I laughed nervously.

"That's a long story." I replied. He looked at me with his golden eyes.

"I've got time for a long story." he said. I sighed softly.

"Well, I was exploring my auntie's house when I came across this door. It was a white door with golden handle. I went through it and I ended up in Music Room 3." I said. Hikaru blinked.

"Would you mind showing me?" he asked. I pointed at a white door with a golden handle. Hikaru walked over to the door and examined it. Then he put his hand on the golden door handle and opened the door slowly. He looked into the hallway and looked out of the window.

My cousins and twin brother were still playing football in the garden. (Yes, I have a twin brother. He's called Jack.)

Hikaru blinked then closed the door gently. Then he looked at me.

"Kyoya's not gonna like this.. a portal in the Music Room. How bizarre.." Hikaru said.

"Who's Kyoya?" I asked tilting my head softly.

"He's one of our host club members. He basically runs the club next to Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki however, is the most popular host." Hikaru replied. I nodded.

"Tamaki's a cool name.. I think my cousin has a friend called Tamaki." I said. "I'll have to ask him." I smiled at him.

Hikaru smiled back.

"Yeah, the Boss is pretty fun to mess with. Just the looks on his face. Priceless..." he said. I giggled. I got the packet of oreos that was in my pocket and took one out of the packet. I bit into it. I looked at Hikaru.

"Do you want an oreo?" I asked holding the packet out to him. Hikaru blinked and looked at me.

"An oreo? What are those? Some sort of commoner snack?" he asked me. I ate what was left of my oreo then looked at him again.

"Yeah. They are a commoner snack. They're really nice." I replied.

Hikaru took one and nibbled a bit of the oreo.

"They're really good!" he said. I giggled softly.

"I told you. Oreos are my favourite." I said. I smiled at him.

Hikaru ate the rest of the oreo then he chuckled a bit.

"I can understand why you like them so much!" he said.

"My cousin Leo introduced them to me." I said. I held the packet out to him again. "Want another one?"

He nodded and took another one eagerly.

"Thanks!" he said. "Commoner food is definitely strange, but delicious!"

I heard my cousin Sophie calling my name. I looked at the door. Hikaru looked at me.

"I've got to go. My cousin Sophie is calling my name. She's probably wondering where I am." I said. Hikaru nodded. I opened the door.

I gave him the packet of Oreos. He looked confused.

"Keep the packet." I said. He nodded and smiled. I waved goodbye and walked through the door. Then I closed the door. I ran into the kitchen. Sophie looked at me as I entered the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, nowhere special." I replied, a slight smile on my face.

**Chapter done! **

**Read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Barrier between Real world and Anime

Summary: When exploring her auntie's house, Maisie comes across a door. What will happen when she finds the Host Club and the world of Ouran Highschool Host Club on the other side of the door?

**Chapter 4**

**Maisie's POV**

I was now sat in my cousin Becky's bed reading my book. (She lives in China and she is a teacher) Jack was in my cousin Charlie's room and was snoring loudly. (I have a lot of cousins)

I thought about going into Charlie's room with a pen and drawing a moustache on Charlie's face, then on Jack's face. I giggled at that thought.

Then I thought about the door. Was it still there?

I had to find out.

I couldn't do it now, everyone was still awake. (Well, most of them were.)

I waited until everyone was asleep. Then I went out of Becky's room and went downstairs.

I went to the long hallway where the door was and walked down it, fairly quickly.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the door. I heard voices on the other side. I slowly opened the door and peeked through it. I saw Hikaru with a boy who looked exactly like him. Huh.

Hikaru must be a identical twin. He saw me and nodded at me. I nodded back.

"Hikaru? Who are you looking at?" asked one girl. I quickly closed the door. Then an idea came to me. I thought about the tricks I could play. I knocked on the door. I could hear whispers. I could also hear Hikaru laughing.

I thought about going through the door. I put my hand on the door handle when I heard some open a door behind me.

"Maisie?" a voice said. I turned around and I saw my cousin Lilly looking at me.

"Oh hi Lilly." i said.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked.

"Come check this out!" I said. She walked up to me. I put my hand on the golden handle and opened the door. Lilly walked past me.

"Wow..fancy!" she said.

"Hello Maisie." Hikaru said. I waved at him. He waved back.

"You know him?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I met him yesterday. I gave him Oreos." I replied.

"My name is Lilly." Lilly said.

They introduced themselves.

Now we both knew that the brown haired boy was called Haruhi, the tall black haired boy with glasses was called Kyoya, Hikaru's twin was called Kaoru, the small blond haired boy was called Mitzkuni but everyone called him Honey and the other tall boy was called Mori. He didn't talk much.

"Nice to meet you all." Lilly said.

"You too, princess." Tamaki said to Lilly. She blushed slightly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Lilly's my cousin." I said. Hikaru nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"We better go back." Lilly said. Hikaru and Kaoru got up. Kaoru got an evil smile on his face. Suddenly he pushed Hikaru towards me. Hikaru lost his balance and we both fell to the ground, with him on top of me. I looked up at him and blushed.

Everyone went quiet.

"Um, Hikaru?" I asked, my face going bright red.

"Yeah?" Hikaru asked, his face red as well.

"Please get off me." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Hikaru said getting up. He took my hand and pulled me up.

There was an awkward silence.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

The Barrier between Real world and Anime

Summary: When exploring her auntie's house, Maisie comes across a door. What will happen when she finds the Host Club and the world of Ouran Highschool Host Club on the other side of the door?

**Chapter 5**

**Maisie's POV**

I stared at Hikaru for a while. He stared back at me. We were both blushing slightly, after that awkward moment..

Suddenly I heard barking. I turned around and my Auntie's dog called Dexter was bounding towards me. Dexter knocked me over and was now licking my face. I started giggling. He kept licking my face. Lilly laughed at me.

"Dexter! Get off me!" I said between laughs. Hikaru chuckled. Dexter finally got off me and was now sat next to me. I got up and stroked Dexter's head.

Tamaki chuckled. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Dexter." I replied giving Dexter a hug. He barked.

"I have a golden retriever! She's called Antoinette!" Tamaki said smiling.

"Cool." I said. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

Hikaru kneeled down next to Dexter and stroked him. I giggled.

"We better go back, it's getting light." Lilly said.

I nodded. I got up and me and Lilly started walking towards the door. Dexter followed us. After we were in the hallway, I waved goodbye to the Host Club and closed the both ran back up the stairs and I dived into Becky's bed.

Dexter jumped onto the bed, making me giggle, alot. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Sophie then came into the room and shook me awake. I pretended to be woken up by yawning, groaning and stretching. She bought it, which was kind of funny.

"Come on, get up." she said. Dexter barked at her. I giggled again. I got out of the bed and went downstairs. I nodded at Lilly and she nodded back. After breakfast, I got dressed.

Then I went to the door. Lilly followed me. We went through the door into the Music room which was empty at the moment. I closed the door.

"Come on! Let's go explore!" I said. Lilly nodded.

We ran out of the Music Room and ran down the halls and past some classrooms. Then we found two huge doors. I opened the door and found a MASSIVE hall. I'm serious. It was bigger than the hall we have at school.

"Maisie. Look!" Lilly said.

"What?" I asked and turned to look at Lilly.

She pointed to the shiny floor. "The floor has been polished! It must be super slippery now!" she said.

I took off my slippers and then ran onto the floor. I slid around on it. Lilly laughed and joined me. I giggled.

"I feel like a figure skater!" I said.

I slid over to one side of the hall. (It took me a long time)

Lilly slid to the other side of hall. Then we both slid towards each other. When we went past each other, we hi-fived each other. I spun around and waved and did a funny face.

She laughed. I leant on the wall. She slid over to me.

"Hello there." I said. She giggled.

"Do you think we should tell Jack and Leo?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Let's have a race to the other side! But we have to slide!"

"Alright!" Lilly said.

"3..2..1.. GO!" I shouted. We both ran and slid on the slippery floor. I was in the lead. Lilly laughed.

I touched the wall before she did.

"I won!" I said. Lilly rolled her eyes.

What we both didn't know, that there were cameras in the hall and the Host Club were watching us.

We spent about 3 hours just sliding around on the floor doing crazy tricks. When we next to the Host Club, they gave us the tape.

Anyway, after we got bored of sliding around on the floor, (We spent 3 hours doing crazy tricks and just sliding around on the floor) we went back to the music room. I looked around.

We went back through the door.

"That was so fun!" Lilly said. I nodded.

"We should do that again!" I said.

"Do what again?" Jack's voice came from behind us. We both jumped.

"Geez, Jack! Don't do that!" I said.

"Do what?" Jack asked.

"We'll show you later." Lilly said.

"Lilly! Maisie! Jack! Time for lunch!" Leo shouted us.

We went downstairs for lunch.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review! **

**If you have any ideas, feel free to PM or put ideas in the reviews.**


End file.
